Eclipse Total
by Turbo Shadow
Summary: Un terrible mal amenaza al mundo. Y dos chicos necesitaran la ayuda de Ash y sus amigos para detenerlo. ¿Podran hacerlo a tiempo? o ¿fracasarán en su intento?
1. Capítulo 1: La Aventura Comienza

**Eclipse total****.**

Después de escuchar algunas canciones se me ocurrió esto. Disfrútenlo y traerá un poco de la temática de One, con la diferencia que SI habrá advanceshipping, además de que trataré de hacer algo penosa la travesía de Ash y compañía..

Disclaimer: Pokemon y las posibles ideas que aparezcan y les resulten familiares no son mías.

**Capítulo 1:**

**Despertar**** del mal. La aventura comienza.**

_Hace 20__0 años…_

_En una región desértica al norte de Hoenn, se esta llevando a cabo una excavación cerca de las ruinas de lo que parece un templo. Hombres y mujeres trabajan sin cesar, ya sea dentro o fuera del templo, mientras un hombre de traje observa toda la operación._

_-Señor. – dijo un sujeto uniformado._

_-¿Qué sucede capitán? – preguntó el líder._

_-Me informaron que uno de los grupos de excavadores de la zona sur encontró la cámara que andábamos buscando. – dijo el capitán._

_-Bien. Llévame a donde está la cámara._

_-Si, señor._

* * *

_Unos minutos después, el capitán guiaba por el lugar al líder hasta la cámara que había estado buscando por tantos años._

_-¿Es lo qué había estado buscando señor Kurt? – preguntó el líder de esos excavadores._

_-Así es. La antigua profecía. – respondió al ver las imágenes que estaban en toda la cámara._

_-Esta profecía es muy oscura señor. Por lo poco que hemos averiguado dice que solo un descendiente de aquellos que hayan quedado malditos podrá despertar el poder de la oscuridad. – dijo el arqueólogo_

_-Excelente. Capitán, de la orden de desalojar el templo. Cuando todos estén afuera ya sabe que hacer. – dijo Kurt y su capitán asintió._

_-Ha llegado el momento de terminar lo que mis ancestros empezaron. – dijo a la cámara vacía y sacó un pergamino de su saco y empezó a leer. – "De la oscuridad del mismo abismo donde habitan los seres más crueles invoco el poder de la destrucción, el dolor y la desesperanza. ¡Invoco el poder de la oscuridad para acabar con mis enemigos y así gobernar este mundo!"_

* * *

_En el exterior todos los seguidores de Kurt y los que aun no habían sido asesinados observaban atónitos como la oscuridad se cernía sobre esa zona, donde hace unos instantes estaba soleado. Y minutos después, el templo se destruyó._

_-Estamos condenados. – dijo el arqueólogo que hace unos minutos estaba en esa cámara. Al ver que el sujeto que los contrató se acercaba a ellos empezó a gritar. - ¡¿no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! ¡Has condenado a todo el mundo!_

_-¡Oh! Pero claro que se lo que hice. Este será el comienzo de una nueva era – dijo Kurt._

_-Para tu desgracia, olvidaste una parte de la profecía._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Al no entregar un sacrificio de sangre en el templo, tú y tus seguidores deberán pagar el precio. Formarán parte del templo y solo cuando se haga ese sacrificio volverás. – dijo el arqueólogo antes de ser brutalmente asesinado._

_Instantes después, todos los soldados de aquel hombre empezaron a ser jalados hacia donde estaba el templo y este comenzó a surgir de nuevo. A pesar de que Kurt intentó escapar, la fuerza de su error fue mayor y fue arrastrado al final hacia el templo, sellando todas las puertas. Y así permanecería… hasta ahora._

* * *

_En la actualidad…_

Cuatro chicos acaban de salir del gimnasio de ciudad Sootopolis, ya que uno de ellos no solo enfrento al líder de gimnasio, sino que también obtuvo su octava medalla y esta listo para entrar a la liga de la región Hoenn, pero antes hay que hacer una parada en ciudad Slateport donde se llevará a cabo el gran festival.

-Vamos chicos, quiero llegar antes para así tener tiempo de entrenar… Y de ir de compras. – dijo May adelantándose a los demás.

-Tranquila May, no hay prisa. – dijo Max.

-Deja que disfrute su momento Max. Cuando tu también vallas a participar en alguna liga estarás igual. – dijo Brock.

-No te creo. Digo, si estaré emocionado, pero no como ella. Ni si quiera Ash se pone así. ¿Verdad? – preguntó Max, pero quién le debía responder no estaba.

-¡Apúrense, el barco no tarda en salir! – les gritó Ash.

-Oye Brock. ¿Crees qué…? – empezó a preguntar Max.

-Pues Ash es muy despistado. Pero todo es posible. Lo curioso es que no nos apuró para que el pudiera entrenar también. Creo que hay gato encerrado. – dijo Brock

-Tendremos que descubrirlo. – dijo Max y Brock asintió.

Un poco más adelante, Ash y May comienzan a platicar en voz baja, en caso de que Max y Brock vengan.

-Creo que ya sospechan May. – dijo Ash.

-Lo se. Tarde o temprano lo terminarán sabiendo.

-¿Y qué pasa si Max le dice a tus papás y no les gusta la idea? – preguntó Ash.

-No te preocupes. Les agradas ahora y les agradará más cuando se enteren. – dijo May.

-Gracias May. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas aceptado. – dijo Ash.

-No tienes que agradecerme Ash. Yo soy quien tiene que hacerlo. Desde el principio me has ayudado a entrenar, sin importarte a veces tu entrenamiento. Me has apoyado siempre en los concursos y me has defendido varias veces.

-De nada May.

No muy lejos de donde están May y Ash ocurre una explosión y ven al equipo Rocket salir con una jaula con varias pokemon.

-¡Equipo Rocket! / ¡Los bobos!

-¡Devuelvan esos pokemon! – gritó Ash.

-No lo creo. Desde ahora forman parte del equipo Rocket. – dijo Jessie.

-¿En serio? No me hagan reír. – dijo un chico que estaba recargado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y una capucha puesta.

-¡¿Y tú quien te crees?! – le gritó Meowth.

-Soy quien liberará a los pokemon. – dijo al momento que se separaba de la pared.

-¡Si Chucha, como no! – exclamó James.

-Dragonite, usa garra de dragón para cortar el cable. – dijo el desconocido y un Dragonite apareció, aligerando el peso del globo.

-Gardevoir, usa fuerza psíquica para evitar que choquen contra el piso. – dijo una chica que apareció a lado del chico. La jaula que contenía a los pokemon capturados llegó al suelo suavemente y sus entrenadores fueron por ellos.

-¿Terminamos esto? – preguntó el chico.

-Claro. – le respondió la chica y se tomaron de las manos como si fuera a bailar.

-¡Dragonite, hiperrayo! / ¡Gardevoir, rayo! – ambos ataques se combinaron, agregando un poco de distancia a la trayectoria de desaparición del equipo Rocket.

-Eso fue más rápido de cuando nosotros los mandamos a volar – dijo Ash.

-Tienes razón ¿quiénes serán? – dijo May.

-Vamos a averiguarlo. – le respondió Ash y ambos se acercaron a la pareja que felicitaba sus pokemon.

-Hola. Gracias por haber ayudado a que esas personas no perdieran sus pokemon. – les dijo May.

-Si, fue increíble como con una combinación de dos ataques cada uno acabaron con los planes del equipo Rocket. – dijo May.

-No hay problema. – dijo el chico quitándose la capucha y dejando ver sus ojos color rojo y su cabello negro con rojo.

-En verdad nos gusta ayudar. – dijo la chica imitando a su compañero y sorprendiendo a más de uno por su belleza. La chica tenía el cabello castaño oscuro por debajo de los hombros y ojos cafés

.Ambos usaban una vestimenta similar, con la excepción de algunos colores. El diseño de la capa era el mismo con la excepción de que la del chico era más simple y era de color gris y la de la chica era blanca pero con unos bordados solo vistos a contraluz. Él trae puesto una playera negra a juego con sus tenis negros con rojo y ella una blusa rosa clarito haciendo juego con sus tenis azul cielo. Las muñequeras tenían el mismo diseño y el mismo color.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Roland.

-Y yo soy Tania, un gusto.

-Me llamo May.

-Y yo Ash.

En ese momento iban llegando Max y Brock y… bueno, no hace falta describir como empezó a actuar.

-Soy Max, hola.

-Y yo soy Brock, pero puedes decirme "corazón". ¿Qué te parece si dejamos que los niños se diviertan mientras nosotros nos vamos a una comida romántica?

Ash, May y Max se le quedaron viendo a Brock como siempre que hacia estas cosas. Por el otro lado, Roland se cruzó de brazos mientras veía lo que así Brock y Tania no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

-Disculpa Brock, pero ya tengo novio. – dijo Tania.

-¡¿Novio?! – exclamó Brock.

-Sí, es Roland. Y déjame decirte que es algo celoso. – dijo Tania.

Brock volteó a ver Roland y vio que se andaba tronando los dedos y retrocedió unos metros.

-Pobre Brock. Además de haberle roto el corazón, también fue amenazado. – dijo May.

-¿Pobre? Él se lo busca May. Después de mucho tiempo por fin alguien lo puso en su lugar. – dijo Max.

-Oye Max, no debes de ser tan rudo con Brock. – le dijo Ash señalando a Brock.

-¿Cuanto falta para que salgamos Roland?

-Media hora, con tiempo de espera de 10 minutos.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡Es cierto! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos! – gritó May, pero se dio cuenta que su barco ya estaba saliendo. – Olvídenlo, ahora tendremos que esperar a la próxima salida.

-¿Se dirigen a Slateport para el gran Festival? – preguntó Tania.

-Sí, pero ahora tendremos que esperar. – dijo May muy desanimada.

Tania volteó a ver a Roland que asintió y se alejó un poco.

-May – Tania llamó a la chica que volteó a verla - ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que puedes viajar en un barco de lujo, junto a la copa listón?

-¿Es una broma verdad?

-Claro que no. Nosotros somos amigos del capitán del S.S. Olimpo. Roland está hablando con él para que los deje viajar con nosotros.

-¿En serio nos van a conseguir pasajes en ese barco de lujo? – preguntó Max.

-Claro. Ustedes son buenas personas y no es bueno que tengan que esperar 2 horas más. – respondió Tania.

-Estuvo de acuerdo. Agarren sus cosas porque van a viajar en primera clase. – dijo Roland.

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde, el grupo ya estaba enfrente del barco pero por alguna razón aun no subían.

-¿Por qué no subimos? – preguntó Max.

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo un pokemon se acerco a ellos.

-Padre, las habitaciones de sus amigos están listas. El capitán me dijo que te informara que el barco zarpa en 10 minutos. – dijo el pokemon telepáticamente.

-Gracias Lucario. – dijo Roland.

-Veamos. – dijo Ash sacando su pokedex.

-_Lucario, el pokemon aura. Lucario tiene la habilidad conocida como vista aural que permite ver el aura de las personas y los pokemon, por lo que también puede detectar su localización._

-Se ve que es un gran pokemon. – dijo Ash.

-Muchas gracias por los halagos. – dijo Lucario.

-Por favor, sígannos. Les mostraremos sus habitaciones.

* * *

Cuando todos estaban en el barco notaron la inmensidad de este. Después de unas cuantas vueltas, Ash y compañía, ya se sentían perdidos en el gran laberinto de pasillos que era el barco.

Mientras el barco ya estaba en movimiento, por fin se pararon enfrente de las habitaciones del 5to piso del barco.

-Al parecer el capitán decidió darles dos habitaciones. – dijo Tania.

-Así que decidan quien duerme con quien. – dijo Roland.

Los cuatro chicos se voltearon a ver, para saber quien iba a dormir con quien pero, al menos dos de ellos, no querían decir con quien.

-Creo que será mejor que yo duerma con Brock para vigilar que no haga nada indebido. – dijo Max.

-_Gracias Arceus_. Está bien Max. – dijo May.

-Y espero que tu no hagas nada indebido con mi hermana Ash. – dijo Max.

-N… nunca le ha… haría algo a M… May, Max – respondió Ash muy nervioso.

Brock, Tania, e incluso Lucario sonrieron ante el nerviosismo de Ash. Mientras que Roland levantaba la ceja y esbozaba una media sonrisa.

-Vamos Lucario. – dijo Roland dando media vuelta.

-Si padre. Los veremos luego miladi. – le dijo Lucario a Tania y fue detrás del chico.

-¿A donde van? – preguntó Max.

-Dejen sus cosas y les enseño a donde van.- dijo Tania.

Bueno, espero les guste. Si se preguntan porque tengo varias historias empezadas. Bueno, es en caso de que me quede sin ideas. Nos vemos.


	2. Capitulo 2: Caballero Perfecto

Saludos de nuevo. Me creerán loco, pero vi el rumor de que es probable que May vuelva a salir en la siguiente parte de la serie junto con Ash. Bueno, a lo que vine.

Disclaimer: Pokemon (y algunas de mis fumadotas) no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2:**

**Caballero perfecto**

-Aun no entiendo como soportas que Roland actúe así contigo. – le dijo May a Tania, que iban adelante de Ash, Brock y Max. El grupo iba de camino a donde quiera que se hayan dirigido el oji rojo y Lucario.

-Descuida ya me acostumbre. – le respondió Tania con una sonrisa. – No será el mejor caballero, pero para mí es perfecto.

-Pues, no te ofendas, pero parece que es un patán que le gustaría aprovecharse en cualquier momento.

-May, llevó 5 años con Roland. Así que si es de ese tipo me hubiera dado cuenta hace años.

-¿Cinco años? Si que es mucho tiempo.

-Lo se. Hemos vivido muchas cosas, algunas de ellas dolorosas. Y la verdad no se que haría sin él.

-Me pasa lo mismo con Ash. Solo que llevamos juntos unas semanas… y que mi hermano y Brock estén aquí no ayuda mucho.

-Descuida May. Un día de estos o se enteran o los dejan solos para viajar.

Mientras las chicas continuaban su plática, los chicos las observaban algo confundidos por no saber de que hablaban.

-¿Por qué hablarán tan bajo? – preguntó Max frustrado por querer saber.

-Tranquilo Max. Las chicas necesitan tener su espacio. – dijo Brock.

-Brock tiene razón. No es bueno invadir la intimidad de las personas. _Aunque si me gustaría saber de que hablan_ – dijo Ash.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Max. Dales espacio. – dijo Ash, sorprendiendo a Max y a Brock.

* * *

Varios minutos después, el grupo había llegado a lo que parecía un gimnasio, solo que en vez de estar en batalla algunos entrenadores junto con sus pokemon, se encontraban Roland y Lucario teniendo un combate mano a mano muy parejo.

-¡Eso es increíble! – gritó Max, sacando de balance a Roland que casi recibe un mega golpe por parte de Lucario.

-Sabes que se necesita más que alguien gritar para sacarme de balance Lucario.

-Lo se padre, pero tenía que intentar. – respondió el pokemon cargando contra el chico.

-Espero no se terminen lastimando mucho como la vez pasada. – dijo Tania.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ash.

-A que por momento esos dos olvidan que son peleas amistosas y sus instintos salen a relucir, por lo que se causan heridas graves o medio destruyen esta parte del barco. – respondió la chica.

Y la pelea prosiguió por un rato más, sin que ninguno de los dos contrincantes cediera ni un poco. Patadas y golpes eran bloqueados por Lucario y Roland, incluso el oji rojo podía bloquear los ataques especiales del pokemon.

-Hora de acabar esto. – dijo Roland.

-Estoy de acuerdo padre. – respondió Lucario.

Y ambos se pusieron en posición concentrando toda su aura y energía en ese último ataque.

-Ah no. Ahora si no lo harán. – dijo Tania acercándose hacia su novio y Lucario y dándoles tremendo golpe en la cabeza que hizo que no completaran la aura esfera. – Recuerden que no es bueno que se dejen llevar.

-Le pido disculpas miladi. – dijo Lucario.

-Perdona Tania, ya sabes como somos. – dijo Roland dándole un beso.

-Es lo que me preocupa. Que ya se como son. – dijo Tania con una sonrisa, correspondiendo el beso.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? – preguntó Roland hacia todos el grupo, mientras sonreía por primera vez en todo el día.

-Claro. No veo por qué no. – dijo Brock.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Ya quiero probar la comida! – exclamo Ash y salió corriendo (sin saber el rumbo).

-¡¿Al menos sabes hacia donde queda el restaurant?! – le preguntó May y esto hizo que Ash se detuviera.

-Creo que no pensé en eso jajajaja.

-Les indicaremos el camino. – dijo Lucario y todos empezaron a seguir al pokemon.

* * *

Minutos después, se encontraban en uno de los restaurants del barco, quedando asombrados 4 de ellos.

-Es… ¡increíble! – exclamaron Ash y May al ver el gran buffet que tenían frente a ellos y empezaron a "atacarlo".

-Comen más que tú padre. – dijo Lucario, haciendo que Brock, Max y Tania rieran.

-¿Quieres que empecemos a decir nuestras maneras de actuar? – preguntó Roland con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Creo que no.

-Eso pensé.

-¿Siempre son así? – preguntó Max.

-La mayoría de las veces sí. Pero te terminas acostumbrando. – respondió Tania.

-Además de que tú los sabes controlar. – comentó Brock.

-Cierto, aunque nunca fue así. – dijo Tania un poco triste

-¿A qué te refieres Tania?

-Esa historia no es necesaria que la sepan. Aún. – interrumpió Roland, también algo triste.

May y Ash se dieron cuenta del silencio y la tención que crecía entre todos decidieron hacer algo.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que se conocen? – preguntó May a la pareja.

-Cuando teníamos unos 7 años, hace 11 años. – respondió Roland.

-Y como ya te conté. Andamos juntos hace 5. – agregó Tania.

-¿Empezaron sus viajes juntos? – preguntó Ash.

-Así es, empezamos a viajar juntos hace 3 años. Y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. – dijo Tania.

-¿Por qué empezaron su viaje pokemon hace 3 años? – preguntó Max.

Roland y Tania se miraron un momento y después asintieron.

-Les contaremos algo que es de vital importancia que no lo divulguen. – dijo Roland.

-Descuiden, su secreto estará seguro con nosotros. – dijo Ash.

-Pero ¿por qué nos van a contar algo importante? – pregunto Max.

-Porque esto tiene que ver con cómo nos conocimos también. – dijo Tania.

Pero antes de que pudieran empezar a contar la historia, una persona (desagradable para Ash y May, sobre todo para May) se acercó a la mesa.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí. Es la perdedora de May y sus patéticos amigos.

-¡¿Qué quieres Drew?! – exclamó May.

-Cuando vi que ustedes subían a este barco de lujo quise averiguar cómo le hicieron, ya que este barco es de lujo y solo para grandes coordinadores y entrenadores… como yo. – dijo Drew.

-Si claro. Y yo soy uno de los diez más buscados por los policías pokemon. – dijo Roland con su sarcasmo característico.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó el peliverde, tratando de sonar intimidador.

-¿En verdad tengo que decirle mi nombre a alguien tan patético como tú, que cree que con tratar de intimidarme hará que me valla? – preguntó el oji rojo cruzando los brazos.

-Entonces creo que no eres más que un perdedor.

-Podría vencerte con solo usar a Lucario y sin decirle que hacer. Pero creo que alguien más en esta mesa te quiere dar una lección, y no dudo que quiera usar los puños. – dijo Roland en tono calmado, muy calmado pensó Tania.

-Lárgate de aquí Drew. Y será la única advertencia que te voy a dar. – dijo Ash de una manera seca.

-_Ash nunca ha sido así. ¿Por qué empieza a actuar raro?_ – prensó Brock al ver a su amigo amenazar a Drew.

-Ja. Un entrenador de quinta como tú no me intimida. Pero si quieres una batalla la tendrás. – dijo Drew.

-Será un placer barrer la arena contigo. – respondió Ash, mientras se levantaba y se tronaba las manos.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, la batalla entre Ash y Drew ya había empezado, llamando la atención de varios de los pasajeros del barco.

-¡Pikachu, usa ataque rápido para esquivar!

-¡Roselia, baile de pétalos!

Para suerte de Pikachu, que estaba usando ataque rápido, pudo esquivar el baile de pétalos por centímetros.

-_Debe de haber una forma para acabar rápido con el… ¡Ya lo tengo!_ ¡Pikachu, ataque sorpresa!

-Idiota ¡Roselia, salta para esquivarlo!

-Te tenemos. – dijo Ash.

-¿Qué?

-¡Termina esto con un impactrueno!

-Pika ¡Chu!

-¡Roselia ya no puede continuar! ¡Por lo tanto Pikachu y Ash son los ganadores! – anunció Brock.

-¿Y decías que era un entrenador de quinta? Tú ni siquiera me llegas a los talones. – dijo Ash.

-¡Exijo la revancha!

-Ni en sueños. – dijo Ash acercándose al peli verde y agarrándolo del cuello de su playera le dijo en un susurro. – Escúchame y escúchame bien. Si me entero que vuelves a insultar a May o a herir sus sentimientos, te juro que te romperé la cara.

Drew iba a responder, pero al ver el odio reflejado en los ojos de Ash, decidió apartarse de él e irse de allí. Ash hubiera seguido observando con odio a Drew si no hubiera sido por la voz de Tania.

-Bueno chicos, ya que esto se arreglo voy a llevarme a May de compras. Los veremos al rato. – y así ambas chicas salieron corriendo de ahí.

-_Padre…_

-_Así es Lucario, también sentí esa arremetida de oscuridad en Ash. Y solo hay alguien que puede liberarlo de eso._

_-¿Te refieres a…?_

_-Sí. Darkrai. La ventaja es que mañana será luna nueva, buen momento para llamarle._

_-Si así lo deseas padre, no me opondré. Te daré todo mi apoyo._

_-Gracias Lucario_. ¿Te encuentras bien Ash? – preguntó el oji rojo.

-Si… es solo que… no voy a permitir que nadie insulte a May. – dijo Ash, sin importarle que Brock y Max estuvieran presentes.

-_Tal vez ese odio se pueda usar a su favor_

-_Tal vez. Tenemos que vigilarlo bien._

-Disculpa Ash, pero te estás refiriendo a mi hermana. – dijo Max

-Ya lo sé Max… No puedo esconderlo más. May y yo… - empezó Ash que, para su suerte, fue interrumpido por Roland.

-Creo que me llevaré un rato a Ash. Lucario, quédate con ellos. Los veremos luego. – dijo Roland y se llevó arrastrando, literalmente, a Ash.

* * *

En otro lado del barco, encontramos a Tania y May en el centro comercial del barco, lo curioso es que no estaban comprando, solo esteban sentadas disfrutando un helado.

-Ash es muy buen entrenador. – dijo Tania, rompiendo por fin el silencio.

-Sí, es algo muy natural en él. Es como si fuera un sentido más para él. – dijo May, sin prestar mucha atención..

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Drew. Es el único que sabe de mi relación con Ash y es capaz de echarlo todo a perder.

-Descuida May, Ash hará todo lo posible para mantenerlo alejado y que no te moleste.

-¿En verdad lo crees Tania?

-Claro. ¿Y sabes por qué lo creo así? Porque Roland es igual, incluso tenía una personalidad parecida. Pero los años lo han vuelto más calculador. Aun así, no ha perdido su gentileza y buen corazón.

-Sigo sin creer que Roland no sea un abusivo.

-Algún día te enteraras porque es así.

* * *

Por su parte, Ash estaba siendo guiado a una parte del barco que solo pocos conocían.

-Voy a ser directo. ¿Sabes que tienes un gran poder dentro de ti Ash? – preguntó Roland.

-Eso creo. Pero solo lo siento cuando estoy enojado o cuando alguno de mis amigos, en especial May, están en peligro.

-Te entiendo. Y creo saber cómo podrás controlar ese poder a voluntad.

-¿En… serio? – preguntó Ash, ligeramente entusiasmado.

-Así es. Además de que si lo juntas con el aura será mucho más poder. Así es Ash, tú puedes ser capaz de usar el aura, incluso llegar a ser un Maestro Aura.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Claro que no. Se usarla, sí. Pero me llego a cansar con demasiada facilidad. A diferencia de ti, que si la logras a controlar serás muy poderoso. Siempre y cuando esa energía valla acompañada de buenos sentimientos.

-Pero no me has dicho como me vas a ayudar.

-En una parte te ayudaremos Lucario y yo. Quien también te ayudara lo sabrás después.

-Pero…

-No puedo decirte quien es. Por el momento, tienes que disfrutar del viaje.

-O… ok

* * *

En la cubierta principal, Drew pensaba la manera de hacer caer a Ash.

-Me las pagaras, te lo juro. Y cuando caigas, May será mía.

-Así que buscas venganza. – dijo una voz detrás de Drew

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el chico, encontrándose con un hombre vestido completamente de negro y con la cara cubierta.

-Eso no importa en estos momentos. Pero déjame decirte que te puedo ayudar con tú… "problemita". ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer un trato? – preguntó el hombre de negro, extendiendo la mano.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, Drew agarró la mano del hombre.

-Ayúdame a apartar a ese entrenador de quinta para así obtener a May, y yo te ayudaré en lo que sea. – dijo Drew y el hombre esbozó una sonrisa maligna que nadie pudo apreciar.

Espero les guste. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
